1. Technical Field
This invention relates to gas turbine engines in general, and to cooling passages disposed within a wall inside of a gas turbine engine in particular.
2. Background Information
A typical gas turbine engine includes a fan, compressor, combustor, and turbine disposed along a common longitudinal axis. The fan and compressor sections work the air drawn into the engine, increasing the pressure and temperature of the air. Fuel is added to the worked air and the mixture is burned within the combustor. The combustion products and any unburned air, hereinafter collectively referred to as core gas, subsequently powers the turbine and exits the engine producing thrust. The turbine comprises a plurality of stages each having a rotor assembly and a stationary vane assembly. The core gas passing through the turbine causes the turbine rotors to rotate, thereby enabling the rotors to do work elsewhere in the engine. The stationary vane assemblies located forward and/or aft of the rotor assemblies guide the core gas flow entering and/or exiting the rotor assemblies. Liners, which include blade outer air seals, maintain the core gas within the core gas path that extends through the engine.
The extremely high temperature of the core gas flow passing through the combustor, turbine, and nozzle necessitates cooling in those sections. Combustor and turbine components are cooled by air bled off a compressor stage at a temperature lower and a pressure greater than that of the core gas. The nozzle (and augmentor in some applications) is sometimes cooled using air bled off of the fan rather than off of a compressor stage. There is a trade-off using compressor (or fan) worked air for cooling purposes. On the one hand, the lower temperature of the bled compressor air provides beneficial cooling that increases the durability of the engine. On the other hand, air bled off of the compressor does not do as much work as it might otherwise within the core gas path and consequently decreases the efficiency of the engine. This is particularly true when excessive bled air is used for cooling purposes because of inefficient cooling.
One cause of inefficient cooling can be found in cooling air that exits the wall with unspent cooling potential. A person of skill in the art will recognize that cooling air past through a conventional cooling aperture typically contains cooling potential that is subsequently wasted within the core gas flow. The present invention provides convective cooling means that can be tailored to remove an increased amount of cooling potential from the cooling air prior to its exit thereby favorably affecting the cooling effectiveness of the wall.
Another cause of inefficient cooling can be found in poor film characteristics in those applications utilizing a cooling air film to cool a wall. In many cases, it is desirable to establish film cooling along a wall surface. A film of cooling air traveling along the surface of the wall increases the uniformity of the cooling and insulates the wall from the passing hot core gas. A person of skill in the art will recognize, however, that film cooling is difficult to establish and maintain in the turbulent environment of a gas turbine. In most cases, air for film cooling is bled out of cooling apertures extending through the wall. The term "bled" reflects the small difference in pressure motivating the cooling air out of the internal cavity of the airfoil. One of the problems associated with using apertures to establish a cooling air film is the film's sensitivity to pressure difference across the apertures. Too great a pressure difference across an aperture will cause the air to jet out into the passing core gas rather than aid in the formation of a film of cooling air. Too small a pressure difference will result in negligible cooling airflow through the aperture, or worse, an in-flow of hot core gas. Both cases adversely affect film cooling effectiveness. Another problem associated with using apertures to establish film cooling is that cooling air is dispensed from discrete points, rather than along a continuous line. The gaps between the apertures and areas immediately downstream of those gaps are exposed to less cooling air than are the apertures and the spaces immediately downstream of the apertures, and are therefore more susceptible to thermal degradation.
Hence, what is needed is an apparatus and a method for cooling a wall that can be tailored to provide a heat transfer profile that matches a thermal load profile, one that effectively removes cooling potential from cooling air, and one that facilitates film cooling.